Pain and a CDSpecial Edition
by Blacknight1
Summary: Matt tells Mimi he likes her, and Mimi thinks nothing of it or a CD Matt gives her. Sad story.... Chapter four up!!! Dark Ending, but good! Betcha ya didnt guess this was comin'
1. Pain and a CD

            Blacknight here.  Taking a break from the Crystal Knights story to relate a partially true story to you.  Enjoy.

            Disclamer: Once and for all I don't own Digimon.

                                                                        Pain and a C.D.

            Matt looked up at the roof of his room.  'why, why did I ever begin to think that anything would ever become of us.' He rolled on his side, sighing.  His room was a mess.  Clothes strewn anywhere they could hang, desk was covered with junk and his fan was slowly turning, wobbling of it's axis.  He closed his eyes, trying not to think of her.  Her.  She was all the source of his pain.  The pain that tormented his heart like a thousand stabbing knives.  The blood that flowed from it flowed for one person. Her. Yet it was useless. 'Lonely, that's all I'll ever become' Matt thought.  He dozed off.

~Flashback~

            Sitting on the fifth row of the bus Matt looked across to the girl opposite to him.  Mimi, she was talking with another girl on the bus.   He sat there chewing his gum. 'Why hadn't I noticed it before?'  He thought to himself.  'So beautiful.'  Matt began to space out, lulled out of reality by her beauty, but he was quickly snapped back to reality by a voice.  "Matt, Matt…Matt!" He sat up.  "Yeah, what?"  It was his friend Izzy sitting in the seat in front of him.  "It's our stop." He said.  Izzy stood up, followed by Matt.  "Right.. I knew that!"  Matt replied quickly.  "Moron…" Izzy said under his breath.  Matt took one last glance at her as he was leaving the bus.  

            Later that night...

            "No, I'm not going to tell you." Matt spoke into the phone.  His CD player in his room was blaring MxPx and he was lying on his bed.  "Come on, tell me. Please!!" Sora said from the other side of the phone.  Matt sighed and rolled on his side.  "She rides my bus" Matt said.  Sora sat up at her house.  She too was listing to music, No Doubt to be exact.  "Ooh, ooh um either Kari or Mimi?"  "It's one of them."  There was a pause on the line. "Mimi?"  Another pause. "Yeah." Matt said, lethargically.  "Ooh, I knew it! I knew it. So you gonna ask her out."  Matt stood up and began to pace in his room.  "I-I don't know.  You see I'm going to be gone all summer, and so will she, so there isn't a point to ask her."  Sora was silent.  "Well at least tell her."  Matt sighed again.  "I am. I made her a CD too."  "Tell her at the dance."  Matt sat up.  He forgot about the dance tomorrow during school.  "I was going to tell her at the party."  Sora sat up on this.  "No! Tell her before to see how she reacts." Matt rolled his eyes. "You mean for you to see how she reacts."  Sora played with her hair. "Maybe~" Matt glanced at his room clock.  "Whatever I got to get some shut eye. Been running on four hours of sleep, need to get some more."  Sora looked at hers.  "Yeah me too.  See you tomorrow."   "Ditto" Matt hung up.  'So many choices, so little time.'  He let his fingers part his hair as he tried to push the pain out of his heart and mind. He fell back in bed and slept.  'Tomorrow… I'll figure it out then.'  He fell asleep. 

            Before the Dance.  

            "Matt, what's with the CD?"  Izzy asked him.  Matt looked at his hand.  He was holding the CD  in his hand, hovering over his pocket.  He quickly dropped the CD in it.  "Oh nothing."  He replied. "Sure," Izzy said, "So you going to be playing poker with me during the boring dance?"  He emphasized the word boring.   Izzy hated dances.  Matt looked at the group of people dancing.  "I think I'll skip."  Izzy began walking away.  "Whatever."  Matt turned and looked at the group of people beginning to dance.  'Well might as well have some fun.'  

            Matt found Sora, well actually Sora found Matt, but Kari pointed Matt out for Sora but it doesn't matter, they just found each other.  "Whenyougoingtotellher?whenyougoingtotellher?hunhhunhhunh?" Matt looked at Sora.  "Take a breath girl."  Sora did as she was told.  "Well?"  She looked impatient.   "Soon" Matt replied and walked away.  He knew that he could tell her now but the time didn't feel right.  The music was too fast, and loud.  It had to be the perfect time.   

            ~Hour Later~

            Matt was exhausted and so was everyone around him. Including Mimi.  As he went to get a drink the song City of Angles began to play.   Sora ran up to Matt.  "Tell her now."  Matt sighed, said a prayer, and walked toward Mimi. "Mimi, can I have this dance."  She looked at him and smiled.  "Maybe" She replied.  He looked at her. ~_And_ _I'd give up forever to touch you~ _"What does that mean?"  Matt said as he began to dance with her. _~You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be~_ "Whatever you want it to mean" _~All I could taste is this moment~ _Matt looked at her. They danced. _~Sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight~ _Matt looked at her.  "I have to tell you something." _~And I don't want the world to see me~_ She looked up at him.  "Yes?"_ ~Cause I don't think that they'd understand~_  Matt sighed. _~When everything's made to be broken~_"I don't know if you've heard but I like you, and I just wanted you to know."  ~_I just want you to know who I am~ _She stared at him, he continued. " I'd ask you on a date but, I'm not going to be here for the summer, and I don't think that it would be right for you."  _~And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming~_ "I agree" _~Or the moment of truth in your life~_ The continued to dance in silence. ~_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything is made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am~ _As the dance ended Matt reached into his pocket, and produced a CD.  "This is for you, to remind you of me over the summer."  She looked at him, and nodded.  Then Kari's voice rang out over the crowd. "Mimi we have to go to get the party ready in time!" Mimi started to walk away but looked back at Matt for a moment.  Sora appeared out of the crowd.  "Well how'd it go?"  She asked.  "Good I guess."  They began to walk out of the dance as the last song was being played.  "So, you going?"  Sora asked.  "To the party?  Matt looked back at her. "I think so." 'I hope so'  

            The Party

            Matt skidded into Mimi's drive way on his bike leaving a large black mark.  Music was coming from inside already.  He saw Kari come out the front door.  "Hey, party's started get in there boy."  She said to Matt. "Yeah whatever commander Kari" Matt replied walking inside the house.  'Here goes nothing' Matt thought. 'Actually nothing underway'

            ~Half hour later~

            "Go Matt! Go Tai!" The group of teens yelled at the two arm wrestlers.  Matt was staring sternly into Tai's eyes, and Tai was doing the same.  Then slowly, methodically Tai's arm slowly began to lower to the table.  He grunted under Matt's strength and fought back to the upright position only to be knocked back down.  Cheers erupted.  "You're getting better." Tai said.  "Or you're getting worse." Matt said sarcastically. They stood up.  "Well at least I can still toss you in the pool." Tai said quickly.  He tackled Matt, knocking him into the pool.  "You loser!"  Matt yelled back at him.  Everyone laughed as the girls ran to get changed the guys jumped in the pool.  After an hour of shoving each other in the pool and throwing water balloons at each other, it was getting late and the party bunch began to disperse and go home. The remaining teens dried off and went inside to watch a movie.  "Make sure you're dry before sitting on the sofa." Mimi made sure to say. No one checked.  After she slid in the DVD she went to sit on her usual recliner but she found someone on it.  "Excuse me. This is my seat." She said.  "Not any more."  Matt replied smiling.  "Well then I'll just sit on you!" And she did. 'Woah' Matt thought.  

            Around 10:00 

            The movie was ending and Matt looked around.  Most of the partygoers were asleep including Mimi who was snuggled up in his chest.  He felt the warmth from her body on his chest.  'So peaceful' Matt thought, 'almost like an angle.' He brushed her brunet hair off her face and behind her ear.  He didn't want to disrupt her sleep, for if she was an angle, she was his for now. Kari was the only other one awake.  'Oh shit! I forgot to call my dad.' Matt thought.  He motioned toward the phone with his free hand as Kari stood up.  She got the phone and was going to give to Matt but he motioned for her to dial.  She looked puzzled at first and then dialed his phone number.  "Um, Mr.Ishida?  Yeah Matt is spending the night over here.   Oh yeah, at Mimi's.  Oh it's ok, the guys are sleeping in one room and the girls in another.  Ok Goodbye."  She rolled her eyes.  'parents' she mouthed.  Matt said thank you silently to her and began to fall asleep.  'Well it's 10:00 and all is well, all is defiantly well'

            ~Flashback end~

            Matt sighted as he rolled over.  'I guess it's not for me' he thought. A single tear slid from his ice blue eyes and fell off his cheek to his pillow.  He shut his eyes tight and fell back to sleep, trying to escape the pain.

            Across a Telephone conversation

            "So you listen to that CD that Matt made for you?" Sora asked Mimi.  "No, it's probably just another cheesy CD that he makes."  She replied.  Sora looked at a CD that he had once given her.  Sora-Chan was written on the top of it.  "Why don't I leave you so you can listed to it, ok?" Mimi moved toward the CD player, slightly confused.  "Ok?"  Mimi hung up.  Skipping through the CD to her favorite number.  3.  Once she heard the first tune of the song she sat down and begun to think.  As she did Truly Madly Deeply played out on her CD player.  'Matt I thought you were joking, you were always taking bets and being sarcastic, I had no idea.'  She reached for the phone, but stopped.  After what had happened he must be devastated that she had not called him the entire next day.  She sat on her bed and fell in to deep thought. 'Poor Matt'  

            This sad tale is a true one. If you are who Mimi is in real life, you'll always have room in my heart, for you already left a hole in it.    


	2. Questions and answers

            Hello again.  Well I've decided to continue with the story it takes a more positive spin but still dark.  Enjoy.

Part II: The Trip

            Staring up at another castle surrounded by forests Matt felt the cold breeze blow through his hair.  He always use to like castles and anything to do with the mid-ages, but there was a splinter in his mind, that constantly needed thought.  That splinter was Mimi.  She had been stuck in his mind throughout the whole flight to Germany, and on the fourth day she was still stuck in his mind. He turned and walked up the slope leading to the castle.  As he walked up he saw a couple holding hands and another kissing.  He turned away in pain.  Once he reached the castle he took a tour then walked up to the top of the castle.  Overlooking the city of Reatta, thoughts began to swirl in his mind, and began to suffocate the moment. He closed his eyes.  The splinter was digging deeper into his mind, controlling his mind to think of only her.  'No I can't' he thought.  Then Matt did something that he hardly ever did.  Give a problem up. 'God, if you can hear me please listen, I love Mimi, I really do, but I can't enjoy my vacation when she is causing so much pain and problem in my mind.  Please take this burden off me for at least the vacation.'  The splinter softened, the pain weakened.  Matt opened his eyes and looked back over the city, it seemed more beautiful now than before.  He left the castle unaware that another subconscious thought was becoming a splinter that he would have to figure out for himself.

             As he was walking to dinner the splinter finally formed for he recognized the thought.  Did he really truly love her?  He sat down to a dinner of schwinebraten and spatzel and brewed over the new splinter.  Then a girl at the bar caught his eye.  She looked the type that knew what life was all about.  You know one of those people that just glow in dim places?  'She might help me' Matt thought.  He got up from his table and walked toward the bar.  "Hey, can I ask you a question?"  Matt asked the girl.  "If you buy a drink."  She replied.  "Ok" Matt said sitting on the stool.  She gave him a half liter.  "So what you want to know?"  Matt took a sip and glanced up at her.  "This might sound childish or silly but how do you know when you are truly in love?"  "That isn't a silly question, I think all of us ask it once in our life."  She turned around and grabbed a glass and began to clean it with a rag.  "But you didn't answer my question," Matt said.  She looked at him. "Well sugar, what I think is you know you're in love when you always want to be with that person, I mean really be with a person like 24-7."  "That's all you think?"  Matt asked in return.  "That's all I think."  She turned and walked down the bar and helped another patron.  Matt sat at the bar staring at the cases of liquors and wine, slowly sipping his drink.  Thought's began to flow a little clearer, but he thought that it was just the alcohol getting to him.  He left the tab on the bar next to his stein and walked out the restaurant.     

            On the way back to his hotel he noticed a large chess set near the docks.  'hell need a game to calm my mind.' He thought.  He strolled over to the large board as an older fellow came toward it in the opposite direction.  "Want to play a game?" the man asked.  "Sure," replied.  The man was a worthy opponent but halfway through Matt had the urge to ask the same question, and he did.  The man looked at him.  "Son you know you're in love when every time you see that special someone your heart does a double beat and it becomes harder to breathe.  But- But once you're an item as we called it those feelings don't stop, they continue, but with the double beat comes joy."  The man looked at the board.  "oh yeah, checkmate."  Matt looked at the board, he was right.  "Well good game, and thanks for the answer." Matt said.  The man just nodded and walked away.

            There was a light fog rolling over the lake.  He turned and walked back to his guesthouse.  The words and advice he had received burned in his mind. But as it burned it began to burn the splinter.  For in the fire he realized that he did.  He did love her.  He began to think of her again, but reminded himself that God was in control of this one.  After walking down a couple of blocks he looked up at his guesthouse.  Then he saw something that made his heart have a double beat.  The name on the façade of the house, it was Mitmio.  In the darkness of the evening it looked as it was spelled Mimio, which had Mimi's name in it.  Matt stopped walking and looked up at it.  Once more his mind was deciphering this message.  Was he meant to see that sign and think it spelled Mimi? Or was is just a small flicker of the flame of hope still inside his heart?


	3. Truth

                                                Chapter 3: Losses and Gains 

            Izzy's heart was beating a thousand beats a minute.  'tha-thud, tha-thud'  Sweat was dripping from his brow.  'Fuck!  How could I let my guard down?' Izzy thought  "Good-bye Izzy." Came a calm voice. He felt the coolness of the barrel against the side of his head. All he heard was a shot. Then black.

            Sora bolted awake at the sound of a gun firing.  She slowly stood up and grabbed a knife lying on the table next to her.  She crept toward the door holding her breath.  Peeking out the doorway she say two figures lying on the ground.   'what?' she thought.  Then hearing a crunch of gravel spun quickly thrusting the knife in the direction of the noise.  A figure quickly dodged it and grabbed on to her wrist.  She looked at his face.  She knew it.  It was Matt.  "Be quiet, I think there are some more." He whispered.  "What happened?" she asked.  "Tell you later."  Matt led the way holding a .45.  back to the wall he edged toward the main chamber.  Swing the gun in front of him he scanned the room.  As Sora ran toward the fallen Izzy Matt dashed to the entrance.   He looked out.  Under the moonlit night he saw a repulsor bike.  Looking through his messed up hair he saw no one.  He walked back to the bodies.  One had a bullet wound through the head, clearly visible.  Sora was bent over Izzy she turned his head sideways and saw only a tender cut.  "He was knocked out." Sora said.  "When I shot the assailant the force must have smashed the gun into his head, knocking him out." Matt said.  They carried Izzy to a ledge as Sora wrapped his head up.  Matt walked back to the body.  "Moron." He muttered.  Dragging the corpse outside he stopped at the bike and checked its identification. 

~Mork Sibble~

            Matt recognized his name as a bounty hunter.  'Well, well, well. Looks like the Blood Eagles have bounty hunters after us.'  Matt smirked.  'Lazy asses' Matt pulled the bike into the bunker before he hit the sack.  It had been a long 48 hours.  

            Izzy woke to the sound of grease sizzling on a stove.  He moved his head and moaned.  Gently he touched his wound.  Then it finally hit him.  'I am not dead.' He blinked.  Suddenly Matt's face appeared over his.  "Morning." Matt said. As he continued walking to the kitchen area.  Izzy sat up, swinging his feet over the rock bed he had slept on, and walked into the kitchen.  Sora was sliding some sausage onto a plate next to pancakes.  "Well I'm gonna go head out soon before the security markers are active." Matt said.  Sora looked up, "don't get you're self killed."  "I won't"  Izzy grabbed a plate and sat down.  Matt looked at Izzy and said, "And you just get better" Matt grabbed his belt, slipped his .45 in and walked toward the bike.  

            Cruising over the dunes of the desert he began to wonder how important Gorchov was, and if he was so important why didn't the B.E. already have T.K. after them.  It made no sense to him. The thought left his mind as he mentally wrote down what he needed to get while in town.  As the skyscrapers came into view he slowed to 'legal' speeds.  As he was waiting to get through the checkpoint letting you into the city he pulled a cloak over himself.  As he pulled up to the toll station he tossed his money in, not looking up, and drove away.  

            Inside the city he looked up at the old and dilapidated skyscrapers.  'This is where I used to live.' He thought.  He slowed the bike when he reached the slums of the city.  Glancing around he saw fires in the street with people surrounding it, garbage rolling down the street, and just a slum.  There it was, a small black building, burnt down but rebuilt.  He parked his bike and left it outside as he entered.  The smoke filled room had only three inhabitants.  Two standing in front of the bar and one behind it.  They looked at him as he entered.  His footsteps thudded on the concrete slab.  "Whadda you want?" the bartender asked.  Matt looked at him and said, "Munitions."  The bartender leaned forward.  "Password?"  "Quartz"  The bartender stood up and walked into a back room.  Matt followed.  In the back behind a stack of barrels of rum was a staircase leading down.  The bartender grabbed a light and walked down them with Matt following.  Once at the bottom Matt looked around.  Piles and piles of guns and ammo.  "So whadda you want?" the Bartender said with a smirk.  Matt walked over inspecting the piles.  He pulled out a M-16, loaded a clip, and slipped it over his shoulder.  "See that bag?" Matt said pointing to the one in the corner, "fill it with .45, M-16, G-18 and shotgun rounds."  The bartender looked at him.  "You're not a local criminal."   Matt smiled.  "No."  After pacing the basement Matt followed the bartender back up the stairs.  Matt looked at the rest of the inhabitants of the bar. Rough drunks who had nothing better to do.  But then again that's what most of the inhabitants of the city were.  So paying the bartender he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out.  As he was walking toward his speeder he saw a head pop up from below the steering wheel and drive off with his speeder.  'Son of a bitch!'  Matt ran after him.  "Stop fucker!!" he yelled after him.  Grabbing his .45 he shot off a couple bullets but missed.  "Damnet"


	4. Findings

Whoo hoo last chappy! Enjoy!! (Warning Twists, And ratting upped!)

A chill ran down Matt's spine.  He stopped drinking and set the cup down on the table.  He walked back outside. The sky was overcast now.  The wind picked up and it looked like it was going to rain soon.  Izzy was still sitting outside starring straight ahead.  The wind blew hard and knocked a trashcan over across the street.  "I'll be back." Matt said.  Izzy looked up and nodded.  Matt hopped back on his bike and headed in the direction of Mimi's house.  Something in the back of his head told him that something was up.  A light rain began to fall.  His glasses fogged up with his breath.  A cold wind blew threw the trees.  He turned down her road and heard a scream, low but piercing.  Matt began to slow down and turn into her driveway.  His tires hit a slick spot and he skidded toward the pavement.  Lightning shot across the horizon. The rain increased. He looked down into the puddle and he saw his blood mixed with water.  Another yell came from the house.  He got up and went to bang on the door.  He hit it and it opened. All the lights were off in the house.  Matt looked in.  A mirror in the hall way was broken, it's pieces were lying on the floor. Thunder echoed in the distance.  Matt walked in.  His boot left prints leading back to the door.  Something fell in the back part of the house.  Matt walked into the kitchen.  Lightning reflected off the knives, hanging on the wall.  He heard a muffled yell.  It came from Mimi's room.  Matt walked up to the door.  Dim light crept from under the door.  Adrenaline pumped through his veins.  Matt opened it.  The light went off.  He saw a shadow lunge for him.  Matt grabbed an arm and flipped the body on the floor.  He heard a grunt.  Matt's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He reached for the light switch.  The shadow jumped up and pinned him against the wall.  Matt grunted.  He felt his cuts reopening.  He punched the body in the gut, causing him to recoil.  He didn't want to hurt him but he had to get him stable.  "Listen, I don't know who you are but give up." Matt yelled.  "You should've never come here." A voice said.  Matt looked in the direction of the voice.  There was a glint of metal.  Matt backed up to the wall opposite to the sliding glass door.  The silver glint disappeared.  The shadow moved.  The glint appeared. "You won't make it out alive, and then. Then you'll be blamed for her death too."   The voice said again.  Lighting flashed again and the silhouette of the body was illuminated against the darkness.  It flashed again and the shadow was gone.  Matt saw something coming and he tried to dodge the blow but he felt a pain rip into his shoulder.  He yelled out in pain and kicked the shadow.  His body filled  with rage and anger.  He pulled the object out of his shoulder.  Lightning illuminated the room again and Matt saw the body.  Matt charged him, and grabbed him by the neck.  "I don't know who you are, but you're going to hell."  Matt said through gritted teeth.  Matt tossed the body through the window.  Lightning flashed and the rain poured through the door.  Matt walked over to the lamp.  He turned it on. In a corner of the room he saw Mimi.  She was lying naked, gagged and tied to her dresser.  Matt waked up to her.  He saw her curs and bruises.  She looked at him with a glazed look.  "I'll be back"  He said to her.  He felt pity for her.  Whatever horrors she had gone through no one deserved.  He picked up the phone.  He clenched his teeth as he moved his shoulder.  He dialed 911 and talked to the operator.  He walked back to the room.  The body had still not moved.  Matt walked over to Mimi.  He untied her and took off her gag.  "Matt, I."  He walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes and tossed them at her. He held his shoulder.  He started walking out the door.  "Matt-" He looked back.  "Cheaters never prosper"

I might have an alternate ending if I get enough requests!!  
            Hope you enjoyed!

Blacknight


End file.
